Extendable rescue struts or tools are commonly used to secure and stabilize an overturned vehicle that has been in an accident by creating supporting points. Some rescue tools are extendable by an external power source, such as a motorized hydraulic pump. Other rescue tools are extendable through the operation of a manual mechanical jack, such as a screw jack or a ratcheting type farm jack. However, many rescue tools having mechanical jacks require a significant period of time to assembly and/or extend to their full lengths. As rescue operations can be extremely time sensitive, improvements are desired.